ValentinsSchokolade
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: SlashOneshot SSRL Remus unterrichtet wieder in Hogwarts und lässt sich am Valentinstag von einigen Schülerinnen überreden ihnen zu zeigen, wie man ValentinsSchokolade herstellt… mit ungeahnten Folgen… Mit dem Wissen von Band 1 bis 5 entstanden.


**Titel**: Valentins-Schokolade  
**Autor**: Lorelei Lee  
**Pairing**: SS/RL  
**Kategorie**: Romance/Humor (Was auch sonst – ihr kennt mich…)  
**Rating**: ab 18 – sicherheitshalber  
**Inhalt**: Remus unterrichtet wieder in Hogwarts (Harry's 7. Schuljahr) und lässt sich am Valentinstag von einigen Schülerinnen überreden ihnen zu zeigen, wie man Valentins-Schokolade herstellt… mit ungeahnten Folgen…

Disclaimer: mir nix – JKR alles. Und Kohle bekomme ich dafür auch keine!

**AN**: die Idee zu dieser Story habe ich schamlos aus einem Harry-Potter-Doujinshi (das sind japanische Fan-Comics – wenn's nicht stimmt, Toyo, verbesser' mich) geklaut, das mir Toyo Malloy geschenkt hat.

Diese Story entstand im Rahmen der "Last-Minute-Valentinstag-Challenge" meiner LJ-Community "Heulende Hütte" (Adresse hier in meiner Bio)

* * *

**Valentins-Schokolade**

Remus Lupin gähnte herzhaft, als ihn der Wecker an diesem Freitag aus seinen Träumen riss – die halbe Nacht hatte er wieder von einem gewissen schwarzhaarigen Tränkemeister geträumt…

Und heute war auch noch Valentinstag.

Remus kicherte, als er daran denken musste, wie ihm Ron und Harry vor einigen Wochen erzählt hatten, dass einer seiner Vorgänger als DADA-Lehrer – Gilderoy Lockhart – an einem Valentinstag rosa Konfetti in der Halle hatte regnen lassen.

Er hätte zu gern Severus' Gesicht dabei gesehen.

Remus seufzte. Einen Sekundenbruchteil spielte er mit dem Gedanken heute zum Frühstück auch rosa Konfetti regnen zu lassen – nur um Severus' Gesicht zu sehen… Albus wäre sicher begeistert davon… doch andererseits wollte er seine Chancen bei Severus – die praktisch nicht vorhanden waren, wem wollte er diesbezüglich etwas vormachen? – nicht auch noch unnütz verringern.

* * *

Frühstück und Mittagessen verliefen ereignislos – wenn man davon absah, dass sich die Schüler gegenseitig viele Briefchen und Karten zusteckten. Auch Pralinen-Schachteln wechselten ab und zu den Besitzer. Nach dem Mittagessen hatte Remus keinen Unterricht mehr und so trödelte er noch ein wenig mit seinem Dessert herum.

Als er sich schließlich anschickte, die große Halle zu verlassen, hielten ihn einige Ravenclaw- und Gryffindor-Siebtklässlerinnen auf – darunter auch Hermine Granger, die das Wort an ihn richtete.

„Entschuldigung, Professor Lupin – hätten Sie vielleicht einen Moment Zeit für uns?"

„Natürlich", antwortete Remus milde überrascht. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was die Mädchen von ihm wollten.

* * *

„So – und jetzt könnt ihr die Schokolade in kleine Stücke schneiden...", erläuterte Remus den Mädchen und machte es ihnen mit seiner eigenen Portion abgekühlter Schokolade vor.

Vielleicht hätte er besser nicht nachgegeben und ihnen gezeigt, wie man Valentins-Schokolade herstellte, aber Hermine war sehr überzeugend, wenn sie wollte. Außerdem war diese milde Form verzauberter Schokolade nichts, womit man wirklich Schaden anrichten konnte, verstärkte es doch nur die Gefühle, die bereits vorhanden waren.

Remus beobachtete, wie konzentriert die Mädchen die Schokolade portionierten und war im selben Augenblick ein klein wenig neidisch auf sie – sie wußten, wen sie mit der Schokolade füttern würden... er selbst würde heute wahrscheinlich seine Schokolade alleine essen müssen. Vielleicht warf er sie auch einfach weg.

„Aber wie schon gesagt", ermahnte Remus die Mädchen nochmals, „Mit Valentins-Schokolade sollte kein Schabernack getrieben werden. Auch wenn sie nur die Gefühle des Essers für die jeweilige Herstellerin verstärkt, so solltet ihr euch trotzdem keine allzu großen Hoffnungen machen. Habt ihr das alle verstanden?"

Die Mädchen nickten und packten die Schoko-Würfel in kleine Schachteln oder Tüten, die sie mitgebracht hatten und Remus hatte das Gefühl, als ob er genauso gut an eine Wand hätte reden können. Nach einigen flüchtigen Dankes- und Abschiedsworten verließen die Mädchen kichernd und mit eifrigem Geflüster sein Klassenzimmer.

„Die armen Jungs...", murmelte Remus halb neidisch, halb mitleidig. Er säuberte das Klassenzimmer von allen Überbleibseln, schichtete seine Schokolade in eine Glasschale und stellte diese in sein Büro auf seinen Schreibtisch. Vielleicht würde er ein oder zwei Stücke vor dem Schlafengehen essen und sich dann in aller Ruhe seinen Phantasien über Severus hingeben... Doch vorher mußte er noch einige Hausaufgaben korrigieren.

Leise seufzend wollte er sich gerade an seinen Schreibtisch setzen, als draußen ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm und vielstimmiges Geschrei losbrach.

„Klingt nach Peeves...", stöhnte Remus und verließ rasch sein Büro um draußen nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

* * *

Erst sehr viel später kam Remus zurück in sein Büro. Peeves hatte tatsächlich für beträchtlichen Aufruhr unter den Schülern gesorgt und einfach keine Ruhe gegeben. Irgendwann war dann selbst Remus das Lachen vergangen und als Peeves endlich verschwunden war, hatte Remus den blutigen Baron gesucht und ihn gebeten, sich Peeves dieser Tage einmal gründlich vorzunehmen.

Remus wußte nicht, ob er mit seiner Bitte Erfolg gehabt hatte, aber immerhin hatte der Baron hochmütig genickt und etwas von ‚_sich darum kümmern_' gemurmelt – was immer das auch heißen mochte.

Etwas gereizt ging Remus zurück in sein Büro und betrat den Raum gerade noch rechtzeitig um zu sehen, dass Severus sich ein Stück der Valentins-Schokolade in den Mund steckte.

„SEVERUS! NICHT!" rief Remus entsetzt aus, doch es war schon zu spät. Severus hatte die Schokolade bereits geschluckt. Bei dem Ausbruch seines Kollegen war er unwillkürlich vor Schreck zusammengezuckt und nun bedachte er Remus mit einem fürchterlichen Blick.

„Was soll der Quatsch, Lupin!" fauchte er.

„Severus – was um alles in der Welt tust du hier!" wollte Remus wissen.

Severus sah ihn nun mit diesem Ausdruck an, den er nur für die allergrößten Schwachköpfe reserviert hielt.

„Was werde ich hier schon tun? Ich bringe Ihnen Ihre erste Dosis Wolfsbanntrank – es ist nur noch eine Woche bis Vollmond. Oder haben Sie das schon wieder vergessen?"

„Oh...", machte Remus. Irgendwie hatte er das tatsächlich vergessen. Doch das änderte nichts an der Peinlichkeit, dass Severus gerade eben unwissentlich Valentins-Schokolade gegessen hatte. Remus zählte flüchtig die übrigen Stücke in der Glasschale nach und runzelte unschlüssig die Stirn. Wie viele Würfel hatte er eigentlich gemacht?

„Severus... wie viel hast du davon gegessen?" fragte er eindringlich.

Severus musterte ihn mit Befremden.

„Meine Güte – es sind immer noch genügend übrig – sogar für einen Schokolade-Süchtigen wie Sie einer sind", versetzte Severus ätzend.

„Severus! Wie viel!" rief Remus und verstieg sich sogar dazu, den Tränkemeister am Arm zu packen.

„Jetzt stellen Sie sich nicht so an", knurrte Severus und schüttelte die Hand von seinem Arm mit allen Anzeichen des Ekels ab. „Ich habe zwei Stück davon gegessen, Aber wenn Ihnen diese verdammte Schokolade so wichtig ist, werde ich Sie Ihnen eben bezahlen."

„Behalt dein Geld! Das war Valentins-Schokolade!" erwiderte Remus aufgebracht und hatte die leise Genugtuung zu sehen, wie Severus einen Augenblick lang ein wenig zu taumeln schien.

Doch der Slytherin hatte sich schnell wieder im Griff.

„Valentins-Schokolade! Sind Sie eigentlich verrückt, so etwas offen herum stehen zu lassen! Von der Idiotie, so einen Blödsinn überhaupt herzustellen, will ich gar nicht mal reden."

„Was regst du dich eigentlich so auf? Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass diese Schokolade nur dazu dient bereits vorhandene Gefühle zu verstärken. Was kann also im schlimmsten Fall passieren? Du wirst mich für ein paar Stunden ein wenig mehr hassen, als du es üblicher Weise tust. Damit kann ich leben!" versetzte Remus bitter.

„Allerdings", bestätigte Severus mit einem knappen Kopfnicken. „Vielleicht nimmt auch meine Verachtung noch ein wenig zu! Abgesehen davon ist es kaum wahrscheinlich, dass das Zeug überhaupt wirkt – immerhin haben Sie es ja zusammengepanscht!"

„Ja – da sei Gott vor, dass du mir einmal irgendeine Fähigkeit zugestehst!" erwiderte Remus gekränkt.

Severus schenkte ihm daraufhin einen letzten vernichtenden Blick und rauschte dann mit wehenden Roben an ihm vorbei zur Tür. Er hatte die Hand schon auf der Türklinke, doch dann hielt er inne und faßte sich mit der freien Hand an den Kopf.

„Severus? Was ist? Geht es dir nicht gut?" fragte Remus verwundert.

„Ein bißchen schwindelig... aber es geht schon wieder..."

Remus' Groll ebbte bei diesem ungewöhnlich offenen Zugeständnis einer Schwäche wieder ab. Wenn Severus vor ihm zugab, dass ihm schwindelte, dann bedeutete das sicher, dass er einer Ohnmacht nahe war.

„Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du ein wenig hier bleibst, bis es dir besser geht...", schlug er vor und zu seiner Überraschung nickte Severus vorsichtig und ließ sich sogar zu dem Ledersessel für Besucher führen.

Remus betrachtete besorgt, wie der Slytherin mit geschlossenen Augen in dem Sessel saß und offensichtlich gegen etwas ankämpfte... Übelkeit womöglich?

Der Gryffindor bereitet sich schon darauf vor, in den nächsten paar Minuten einen Eimer oder ein ähnlich geeignetes Objekt herbeizuzaubern, als Severus die Augen aufschlug.

„Da waren nicht zufällig ein paar Tropfen Veritaserum in der Schokolade?" fragte er.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein – willst du vielleicht etwas zu trinken? Ein Glas Wasser? Oder lieber eine Tasse Tee?"

Severus sah ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Ich habe tatsächlich vier Stücke von der Schokolade gegessen..."

„Oh, Severus." Remus schloß für einen Moment die Augen. „Und? Merkst du schon irgendwas?"

„Was soll ich merken?"

„Na, ob es irgendwie wirkt."

„Nein – natürlich nicht! Die Wirkung von Valentins-Schokolade ist nicht bewiesen! Das sind alles nur Ammenmärchen. Mir ist nur... etwas... übel... und... Gott! Du hast wunderschöne Augen!"

„Wie bitte?" entfuhr es Remus und er blinzelte mehrmals.

Severus hatte sich die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen und sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte merkwürdig gehetzt.

„Nichts! Ich habe absolut nichts gesagt!" stieß er undeutlich zwischen seinen Fingern hervor.

„Die Schokolade wirkt! Gib zu, dass die Schokolade wirkt!" neckte Remus unbarmherzig, bevor ihm aufging, was das in aller Konsequenz bedeutete.

Severus empfand nicht nur Hass für ihn...

„Einen Teufel tut sie!" brauste Severus auf und erhob sich hastig von dem Sessel. Dadurch fand er sich plötzlich sehr nahe vor Remus, der vielleicht eine Spur heftiger atmete, als unbedingt notwendig.

Gebannt sah Remus zu, wie Severus – offensichtlich gegen seinen Willen – eine Hand an Remus' Gesicht hob und mit seinen Fingern geisterhaft leicht über seine Wange streichelten.

„Weißt du eigentlich, was du mir tagtäglich mit deinem Lächeln antust?" flüsterte Severus kaum hörbar und ballte sofort darauf mit einem gequälten Stöhnen seine Hände zu Fäusten. Er wandte sich von Remus ab, der dieses Schauspiel mit widerwilliger Faszination verfolgte.

Er wollte gerade das Wort an Severus richten, als sich dieser abrupt wieder zu ihm umdrehte.

„Worauf wartest du eigentlich noch? Das ist doch _die_ Gelegenheit für dich – mir endlich alles heimzuzahlen! Willst du mich nicht in die große Halle schleppen, damit ich mich vor allen Schülern zum Deppen machen kann, solange diese verdammte Schokolade noch wirkt!"

„Du solltest nicht immer von dir auf andere schließen", gab Remus leicht beleidigt zurück. „Ich würde so etwas nie tun. Aber ich begreife immer noch nicht, warum du..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Severus verschloß seine Lippen mit einem heißen Kuss, den Remus instinktiv genauso stürmisch erwiderte.

Erst nachdem ihre Zungen einen hitzigen Kampf ausgefochten hatten und sie sich trennten um kurz Luft zu holen, kehrte wieder ein wenig Vernunft in Remus' umnebeltes Gehirn zurück.

„Severus... was hast du vor?" stammelte er heiser und versuchte, sich aus Severus' Armen zu lösen, was ihm jämmerlich mißlang.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus?" flüsterte Severus und leckte über eine freie Stelle an Remus' Hals. „Wenn du die Situation nicht ausnützen willst... dann muß ich das eben tun... Was anderes bleibt mir auch kaum übrig... in Wirklichkeit habe ich nämlich sechs oder sieben Stück von dieser verdammten Schokolade gegessen."

„Sieben Stück?" wiederholte Remus ungläubig. „Oh, Severus... wie konntest du nur!"

„Ganz einfach...", erläuterte Severus zwischen feuchten Küssen, die er immer noch über Remus' Hals und Nacken verteilte. „Ich war allein... ich war beim Mittagessen etwas in Eile und daher ziemlich hungrig – und ich bin mindestens genauso verrückt nach Schokolade wie du."

„Tatsächlich...", murmelte Remus zerstreut. „Das wußte ich gar nicht..."

„Niemand weiß das...", erwiderte Severus und küßte Remus erneut auf den Mund. „Das ist eines meiner Geheimnisse... ich habe schließlich einen Ruf zu verlieren..."

Remus fühlte plötzlich in seinem Rücken das Bücherregal und er fragte sich, wie er dorthin gekommen war. Doch noch viel wichtiger war, dass er unter keinen Umständen Severus' derzeitigen Zustand ausnutzen durfte – so verlockend diese Aussicht auch sein mochte.

Remus raffte seine ganze Entschlossenheit zusammen.

„Wir sollten das hier wirklich nicht tun!" gab er zu bedenken.

„Ich weiß – tun wir's trotzdem", erwiderte Severus ungerührt, ging vor Remus auf die Knie und öffnete dessen Hose.

* * *

Die nächste Viertelstunde dauerte für Remus eine gefühlte Ewigkeit und verschwamm für ihn in einem lustvollen Nebel der Ekstase.

Severus' eifrige Lippen und Zunge bearbeiteten Remus' Erektion so eifrig, dass dieser sich bald nicht länger zurückhalten konnte und mit einem gedämpften Schrei seinen Höhepunkt erreichte.

Kurz darauf fühlte er sich halb hochgehoben und schon lag er mit dem Rücken auf seinem Schreibtisch. Seine Beine lagen plötzlich über Severus' Schultern, unter dessen leidenschaftlich-lustvollem Blick Remus erschauerte.

Der erste Stoß entlockte Remus einen Schrei, von dem er selbst nicht wußte ob es mehr Geilheit oder mehr Schmerz war. Glücklicher Weise kümmerte sich der Slytherin überhaupt nicht darum, sondern nahm sofort einen tiefen und wundervoll befriedigenden Rhythmus auf.

Bald hoben sich auch Remus' Hüften in neu erwachtem Interesse den Stößen begierig entgegen und ihr Stöhnen vermischte sich mit gedämpften Schreien.

Viel zu bald für Remus' Geschmack warf Severus seinen Kopf zurück und gleichzeitig fühlte Remus in sich dieses unglaubliche heiße Pulsieren, das ihm überdeutlich sagte, dass auch sein Partner sein Ziel erreicht hatte.

* * *

Remus wußte später nicht mehr, wer von ihnen zuerst vorgeschlagen hatte, dass sie ihr Vorhaben besser in Remus' Räumen fortsetzen sollten – die näher waren als die Kerker.

Severus hatte ihm noch den Kelch mit dem Wolfsbanntrank an die Lippen gehalten und Remus hatte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben eifrig und ohne Grimassen den Kelch in einem Zug geleert.

Als sie unbeobachtet in Remus' Räumen angekommen waren, hatten sie es im ersten Anlauf nicht bis ins Schlafzimmer gekommen, sondern waren nur bis zur Couch gelangt, wo sich Remus' Finger erregt in die Rückenlehne krallten, während sich Severus hinter ihm in Position brachte.

Erst im Schlafzimmer bekam dann der Gryffindor Gelegenheit den Slytherin davon zu überzeugen, dass auch er einiges an zu lange unterdrückten Begierden zu verarbeiten hatte.

* * *

Es war draußen schon dunkel, als Remus erwachte. Ein Blick auf den Wecker auf seinem Nachttisch sagte ihm jedoch, dass noch immer Valentinstag war. Ein weiterer Blick klärte ihn darüber auf, dass er allein im Bett lag.

„Idiot", murmelte Remus frustriert und preßte seine Hände gegen sein Gesicht.

„Ich bin im Wohnzimmer – falls du mich suchst...", klang plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme aus dem Nebenraum und Remus lachte nervös auf.

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich hätte mich aus dem Staub gemacht?" fragte Severus, als Remus sich zu ihm auf die Couch setzte.

„Ehrlich gesagt – ja", gab Remus zu und betrachtete mit milder Verwunderung und tiefer Zärtlichkeit Severus' Profil, das nur von dem leise flackernden Kaminfeuer erhellt wurde.

„Nein...", Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich fürchte, so schnell wirst du mich nicht wieder los", sagte er in einem Tonfall, als ob er es selbst noch nicht fassen könnte.

„Das trifft sich gut", sagte Remus leise und hauchte Severus einen Kuß auf die Schulter, was dieser mit einem Seufzen quittierte. „Ich hatte auch nicht vor, dich je wieder gehen zu lassen."

„Du wirst das sicher auch in der Öffentlichkeit tun wollen, hm?"

„Du meinst das hier?" flüsterte Remus lächelnd und küßte Severus nun hinters Ohr.

Severus seufzte wieder.

„Ja – ich fürchte, dass ich darauf bestehen muß... anderenfalls..." Remus hielt einen Moment inne um an einem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern.

„Anderenfalls...?" hauchte Severus.

„Anderenfalls müßte ich dir in dein Dessert noch ein oder zwei Stückchen Valentins-Schokolade schmuggeln..."

„Ich war schon immer der Ansicht, dass diese verdammte Valentins-Schokolade verboten..." Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Remus brachte ihn mit einem sinnlichen Kuß zum Verstummen und lange Zeit sprach keiner der beiden mehr ein Wort.

ENDE


End file.
